Beautiful Sparks
by Audibug15
Summary: Aislin and Cary never got along. They always hated each other and still do. But when Aislin and the other guys finds out his dark secret, can she forget about their shaky relationship and begin to take care of him? Strange things have been happening in Lillian, and what more do the Air Force want with the children, and why? T for Language & Violence. Collab with Ellietigerwolf!


**Super 8**

**This is a collaborative work with Ellietigerwolf. We both came up with the plot and characters. Go on her profile and show her some love! Questions or ideas? PM me or her! Annnnnnnd, READ!**

Joe Lamb sat on the old swing set outside his house. The street was silent and still, covered in a white blanket of snow. Joe was staring at his mother's old locket in his hand, wondering why she had to leave him like this. She was everything to him. She had always been there for him when times were tough, or when he needed someone to talk to, or simply just to help him with his homework or something. She was like a warmth; a happy feeling. Just being around her made Joe feel like he was worth something.

And now she was gone.

It was two days ago that he and his father, Jack Lamb, were sat at home getting on with normal day-to-day stuff until they got the call. That one phone call changed everything. Joe remembered the look on his father's face when he had answered it. He remembered the fear and _tears_ in his dad's eyes as he put the phone down and the words he had said: "Mom's been badly hurt. I don't know how bad, but she's been crushed by a steel beam. I'm going to check it out, you stay here."

After that, he left, and Joe waited. He waited; sat at home, and God was he _scared_. After a few hours his dad came home with tears down his face and the first thing he did was hug Joe, psychologically telling him that it was bad news. After hearing of his mother's death he had stayed up all night on the sofa crying, a house half empty without her.

And now here he was, sat outside in the cold, thinking it over and trying to take in what had happened. The funeral had just taken place and now everyone had retreated to his house for the stupid dinner ceremony there was after funerals.

Inside the house people were mumbling and awkwardly chatting; about Elizabeth Lamb, mainly. In a huddle, a group of four boys and two girls stood by the window who all looked to be about thirteen or fourteen years old.

"What do you think they put in the coffin?" one short boy with wild collar length blonde hair, pale blue eyes and braces asked uneasily.

"Jesus, Cary! Shut up," another replied who was a lot taller and wore a pair of glasses and had short brown hair. His name was Martin.

"I'm just saying because of how she died!" Cary said defensively. "You guys weren't wondering that?"

"No, I'm eating macaroni salad," a tall boy with pale skin and curly black hair named Preston said.

"Yeah seriously Cary, shut up and show some respect you scrawny little rat."

"Shut up Aislin, and don't call me that, you-"

"Would you two just shut up and stop arguing for once in your lives!? God!" a girl named Aden, with long and wavy blonde hair and blue eyes framed with eyeliner and mascara, said to Cary and the girl, who was named Aislin. She had warm hazel eyes and mid-length curly brown hair. Aislin and Cary glared at each other before a slightly overweight boy with brownish-red hair spoke up:

"I was wondering about that too. What was in the coffin, I mean. I heard it crushed her completely."

"A steel beam, those things weigh a ton, literally," Preston muttered so only they could hear him.

"I don't know how you guys can eat," said Martin, who seemed to be slightly paler than the others and turning a sickly shade of green.

"Try a turkey roll, and you'll discover how!" Charles piped up, earning himself an icy glare from both Aislin and Aden, who looked as if she was about to say something before they were interrupted by the booming voice of a man shouting at his dog, Lucy. It was Jackson Lamb, the husband of Elizabeth. Everyone's mumbling stopped and Cary gave a slightly scared glance over at Jack as he wasn't his favorite person in the world since he lit his couch on fire, and the funeral of his wife was no place to get on the wrong side of him.

"Lucy, get down! Joe?" Jack called for his son. "Have you seen Joe?"

"I bet Joe's not gonna want to do my movie anymore," Charles said sadly.

"Why?" Aislin rolled her eyes at Charles' comment.

"Why do you think why?" asked Charles irritably. "The story, it's about the living dead."

"His mother's not a zombie," said Preston flatly.

"But she's dead, shithead."

"Oh my God Charles, shut up. I swear all you care about is your movie," said Aden, but before the argument could go any further, Cary interrupted:

"These turkey rolls are pretty good."

"Told you," Charles replied nonchalant, not really paying much attention to him.

Outside, as Joe was sitting on the swing, an expensive looking yellow car with black stripes and a chugging engine pulled up outside the Lamb household, and out stepped a tall man about the same age as Jack with collar length blonde hair. He cautiously walked up the flight of stairs leading to the front door of the house and shot a nervous glance at Joe as though he was wondering whether to go in or not. After slicking back his hair, he pushed open the creaky door and stepped in, letting the door clatter shut behind him.

From inside the house, Joe could hear muffled and angry talking between his father and the man who was called Louis Dainard.

"Jack I just want to talk to you!"

"Get him outta here!"

"Would you just wait a minute? Wait!"

"No!" There were muffled grunting noises and the sounds of things being knocked over;

"Get out!" The door suddenly crashed open, and Jack was manhandling Louis Dainard out of the house.

"Jack! Grrr! I knew this was a mistake! Jack I just! Jack…!" Louis said through grunting and scuffling and struggling to get free.

Jack managed to push Louis across the drive to where his police car was parked, and despite his protests, pushed Louis into it. From the inside he was yelling, and Jack gave him one last VERY angry look, and then glanced up at Joe who had been watching the entire thing with wide eyes.

"Joseph, I'll be home soon," was all Jack said before getting into the car and driving off down the street.

Taking one final glimpse of his mother's locket, Joe suddenly shut it with a _click…_


End file.
